


Miraculous :Tails of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by metrictonoffigs



Series: Miraculous :Tails of Ladybug and Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All sides of the love square, Fix-It, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrictonoffigs/pseuds/metrictonoffigs
Summary: Many centuries ago Two magical jewels with extraordinary powers were created. These were the Miraculous. Throughout history heroes have used them to maintain the balance of the world. As time wore other Miraculous were created to assist them, However their power was nothing compared to the first . The earrings of the Ladybug, with the power of creation , and The ring of the black cat with the power of destruction. If one were to wield both at once, a great power would be granted to them, but only at a cost granted to bring doom to all.Fix it fic where I rewrite the whole show and do my best to fix the bad writing. ( I love this show a lot, but I just want to adjust a couple things regarding the cannon, and i figured this would be the best way to do this.inspiration for this rewrite fic came from@ordinarydreamer on YouTubeI am changing some things about the plot that they described, and the lore behind it all, but I wanted to credit them for giving me the idea to just rewrite the whole series.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, chloe / Character development
Series: Miraculous :Tails of Ladybug and Chat Noir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209185





	Miraculous :Tails of Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi really quick note, My name is Sol and I use they/them pronouns.
> 
> You can follow me on Tiktok @miasolart
> 
> I am going to be adding tags as I progress. I have a lot of issues with grammar so please let me know if there are any typos. Thank you so much for reading. This chapter is going to be pretty short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to change a few things with the origin , but overall it is mostly the same as it is in the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have accidently posted this in stead of saving it as a draft. Ill finish writing this chapter in the next 2-3 days .

Many centuries ago two magical jewels with extraordinary powers were created. These were the Miraculous. For the duration of history heroes have utilized them to maintain the balance of the world. As time wore on, new Miraculous were created to assist them. Their power was granted via the shared magic of the firsts. The earrings of the Ladybug, with the power of creation and the ring of the black cat with the power of destruction.

  
*▪*▪*▪*

  
The chirping of her phone alarm had begun to steep into her dreams. Something about bells or a song on the radio perhaps. That was until she felt the indifferent air strike her legs as her mother pulled the blankets off of her.

  
“Marinette, it’s been 15 minutes since your alarm started. What are you doing? You need to get ready for class. Now you’re going to be late. ”

  
“ Maman, do I have to go?”

  
“My love it’s the first day, of course you have to go. Now get out of bed. I have breakfast out on the table. Now hurry up and get dressed. ”

  
With reluctance, Mari shuffled out of bed. Small spectacles of light dashed across her vision, as she adjusted to the light. She quickly brushed the knots out of her hair and laced it back with red ribbons, before heading down.

  
She was still wearing her pajamas as she walked down to the kitchen. Sure enough a plate of breakfast sat at the table in front of the empty chair, accompanying her mother at the table. She sat down next to her as she began to eat.

  
“Is Alya walking with you today?

  
“Nah, she started taking the zero period for her journalism class, but we have the same homeroom this year at least.”

  
Mari ripped off the edge of her toast dipping it into the yolk of her egg.

  
" Maman, what are the chances that Chloe is in my class again"

  
"Mari it's been 4 years, I doubt even you'd be that unlucky," a kind smile spread across her face. It had ment to be reassuring but it made mari feel all the more uneasy.  
  
"You'd be surprised."

  
“Look maybe she has grown over the summer. You never know. This could be a new leaf. And worst comes to worst, Your dad and I could always request a schedule change. ”  
“You know, you're probably right. Plus even if she’s there i’m sure it won’t be as bad with Alya around.

"Thanks Maman."

  
*▪*▪*▪*

  
"Bye papa!"

  
On the way out the door , she gave a swift kiss on the cheek to her father as he handed her a small lunch bag and a box of macaroons from yesterday. A small bell chimed as she walked out the door. She could still make it on time. Her school was just across the street and if she ran, then maybe for once she could get there before the bell rang. The only thing seeming to immobilize her was that cursed intersection. It seemed that every time she was running late, the green little man turned to red. And much to her suffering, when she got to the street, a red hand flashed before her.

  
After what seemed to be an eternity the light finally turned green. As she was crossing the street however, a flash of red caught the corner of her eye. To her left she saw an old man crossing towards her. He seemed to be around his sixties, a fairly slight man. Marinette might have not seen him if not for the bright maroon Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. But that couldn’t be right. The light over there was still red. Did he not see the light on his side was still red?The man walked leisurely across the crosswalk not seeming to notice the car heading towards him. With a second thought, Marinette rushed to direct the man across the street. Hearding him till he was safely on the other side.

  
"Thank you miss", the old man gave her a affable smile, the edges of his mouth crinkling like fine tissue paper.

  
"Oh, um of course sir, just please be more careful the next time you cross please." Mari returned a polite smile as she turned to cross the street, only to find that it had once again turned red.

  
A sigh left her as she realized she was going to be late on the first day of school, again. Alya was going to get a kick out of this.

  
The old man waited beside her as they both waited to cross the street.

  
"What do you have there?"

  
He pointed towards the long mint green box she was holding. It displayed the logo for her parent's store. A beige circle with flowers detailing around the words "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. "  
  
"Oh these are just some sweets from my parent's bakery. Would you like one? "Marinette opened the box towards him.

  
"Oh my doctor would kill me" He let out a soft chuckle." Apparently my blood sugar is “too high”, but... "he reached over and grabbed a small green macaroon out of the box." I am a rebel, much to Dr. Alberts annoyance. "Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at the old man's joke. As the light turned green she heard the chimes of the school bell and without saying goodbye, she sprinted across the street and into the school.

  
▪*▪*▪*

  
The harsh fluorescent lights shined in the stuffy dining room. The modern light was meant to brighten up the room. To provide a sense of the outside to the place. They just seemed to make the room feel clinical, sterile even. The harshness of it all reminded Adrien of a dentist office. However, a dentist office would have people around, people with kind faces and warm smiles. A dentist office would host some children's show playing in a background, with catchy songs about friendship and love. And a dentist office wouldn't be drilling the same three equations into his head.

  
He didn't hate his homeschooling. However, a dentist office would have people around, people with kind faces and warm smiles. But then again he didn't really receive anything to compare it to. He had always been homeschooled. Never been permitted to step out or make friends, without a set of watchful eyes glaring down at him. It was his last year before college and he was hoping that for once his father would listen to him. But all that didn't matter because now he was here.  In this same dining room.  On the same table where he spent most of his hours.  And once again in front of Nathalie as she spoke about trigonometry.  Or maybe it had been algebra?  He couldn't recall.

  
"Adrien, are you even listening?"

  
Adrien shot up. He had barely glanced a way for a second. He didn't realize he had been staring off into space.

  
"Look Adrien, I know you are upset about -

"I just don't see why I can't go -,"  Adrien protested.

  
Nathalie outstretched her hand up, the gesture implemented since kindergarten to promptly shut him up.  Her eyes raised from her computer screen.  The faint blue light still reflecting on her glasses.

  
"Your father requires you to remain in homeschooling per your personal safety."  She sighed and then continued to type something out on her computer. "Is it too much to ask you to pay attention during class?  
  
She frowned, striking the edge of the paper. " Now can you describe to me the graph.

  
Adrien didn't force the subject further.

  
" F(x) is translated 4 units to the right and 7 units down. F(x) is then reflected across the y axis, and then shrunk by a factor of. 04. "Adrien got up and pushed in his chair.   
"I am going to the bathroom."

  
"Alright, as long as you know this will take time out of your lunch Adrien."  She glanced up to look at him. " I expect you back in 7 minutes."

  
*▪*▪*▪*

  
His room was large, by most standards.  After his mother had died, his father began to buy him things to make up for her absence.  A rock-climbing wall, a book case full of DVDs, a television and a foosball table all in his room lived in his room with him.  A thin layer of dust lay on most of them.  He stepped out onto his balcony.  At a distance he could see the courtyard of the school. Colorful blobs merging into groups. Looking at them felt like looking at an intricate diorama.  The figures dancing around like clockwork. He could swear that if he concentrated that he could hear the laughter of the kids.   
  
His pocket began to buzz as he realized his timer had gone off. He made sure to set timers to avoid another disappointing glare from Nathalie for taking too long. It was then that he noticed it:  His fire escape. It hadn't occurred to him before that he could leave on his own altogether. Father would be displeased with him, but at the end of the day what could he do.  If he were to be enrolled in the class, it would be embarrassing for the company to pull him out.   
Maybe he could go to school after all.  
  
*▪*▪*▪*   
  
  
  
**Adrien**  
  
Hey, guess what?!  
  
 **Adrien**  
  
My dad changed his mind. I'll see you at school!  
  
 ** Chlo **  
  
!!!!  
  
 ** Chlo **  
  
: 0!!  
  
 ** Chlo **  
  
I'll make sure to save you a seat Adrikins!  
  
 **Adrien**  
  
: D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Adrien**  
  
Hey   
  
**Adrien**  
  
could you also send me the address?  
  
  
  
  
*▪*▪*▪*

  
Marinette ran past the doors and into her classroom.

  
As luck would have it, what she had overheard was the warning bell. Meaning she still had ten minutes till class started. Most of the kids who were there had been with her for the past 3 years. Most of the kids who were there had been with her for the past 3 years.

  
Her homeroom provided vast windows that faced the outside of the school.  Last year she had been kicked out of her seat next to the window.  She had liked to stare out and watch as people headed to work. Often creating stories about where they were heading off to. Elaborate daydreams about disgruntled temps, and young couples falling in love entertained her when class grew stale.  That had barely lasted for about the first week of school. Chloe had forced her to move so that she could sit next to Sabrina.  
  
Mari wouldn't really classify Sabrina as Chole's friend. While Sabrina always seemed to be at her side, trailing behind Chloe like a terribly sad lapdog, Mari doubted Chloe treated her much better for it. While she wasn’t mean on her own, something about Chloe polluted her.

  
Perhaps that was a bit rude, but she didn't really care.  Sabrina had still treated her just as badly as Chloe had. It was as if her presence contaminated any good there was in people.  Anyone who was a friend of Chloe tended to be a cruel person. And if they weren't before, they were after being exposed to the horrid limelight that Chloe radiated.

  
Marinette headed towards her seat. It wasn't by the window, but closer to the light switch. She liked when she was occasionally asked to get up to turn it off when they had had presentations. It was nice to have an excuse to stretch her legs a bit after all.

  
She began unpacking her binder and her pencil bag. She had doodled little flowers across the pink fabric. Even though today was just going to be looking over the syllabus, She wanted to be able to follow what she needed to do and bring for the rest of the semester . Even if it was already printed out, She found she had trouble remembering, unless she noted it down first. Unfortunately, it seemed that her luck ran out. Marionette hung her backpack over the back of her seat.  
The door swung wide-open.  Instinctively Marinette turned to see who it was.  Out from the door came Chloe Borgeois.  Her hair was tied with a tight pony tail that managed to lengthen her bleach blonde hair.  Mari froze, looking transfixed on her.  Oh god why was she still staring?  Marinette looked down towards her desk. Hoping she didn't notice her

  
Fuck fuck fuck, why did I do that oh god Is she comin-

  
Chloe walked up to Marinette and placed her hand down at the desk.

  
"What are you doing in my seat?  Chloe sneered.

  
Marinette was forced to look up at the girl.  Her eyes were not filled with disgust , but with annoyance. All highlighted with her beaming blue eyeshadow.  
"What do you mean I've been sitting here since last year?"  Marinette bestowed a weary smile. Maybe her mom was right.

  
Chloe looked down to her.  A crocodile smile crept across her face.

  
" Listen creep," She leaned down to  reach Marinette 's eyes , " Adrien is  going to sit right there," Chloe pointed to the  seat next to her.  French tips lined her long acrylic nails. " And as his best friend, I am going to be sitting next to him."

  
Marinette's face twisted with confusion.  
  
" Wait I'm sorry are you joking?  Who even is that? ”

  
Chloe's face scrunched up as she leaned back.

  
"Leave it to the rat to be ignorant about such matters.  Adrien is only the heartthrob of Pairs "She paused" He has more talent in his pinky than you ever will.  Now move before I make you. ”

  
Marinette began gathering her things to move. She could argue, but what good would it do. As she reached for her binder and pens, she knocked down her box of macaroons. The green cookies crumbling on impact. The box had been close, avoiding the spread of crumbs. However that didn't stop the cookies from shattering within.

  
The door opened again. A small sturdy girl entered the room. Her hair had been previously dyed red. Time had allowed for her roots to grow in. Creating a seamless ombre effect. Thank goodness, it was Alya.

  
The girl's smile melted as she saw the scene at hand. She began walking to them. her brow furrowed in the center.

  
" Chloe what are you doing?" Alya sighed and then bent down to help Marinette pick up her things.

  
“Alya it’s fine really.” Mari said

  
"Come on girl. Lets sit over there. " Alya led Mari over to the other side of the room. When they had sat down, Mari had released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

  
"Thanks again Alya''.

  
She looked at the box of broken treats. A pang of guilt hit as she looked at the crumbled mess. Her dad had made them with the intention of her giving them out to the class. He'd figure that it would be nice to give to her friends. All that work he had put into them had been rendered useless. Unless..? She held open the box towards her friend. Even if it was broken up into a thousand tiny pieces, a cookie was still a cookie right?

  
"Want some?"

  
"Girl you know it,"  Alya giggled as she scooped up the bits into the palm of her hand. She brought them to her mouth chunk by chunk, like she was eating popcorn.

  
" I do not care about who her dad is. It just makes me so mad when she treats you like that. It's not fair to you or anyone to have to deal with that brat. "

  
"Just stop it." Marinette whispered. She had heard this rant from her friend far too often. " You're wasting your time by worrying about her. " .

  
"Look I don’t care if she could hear me over those overpriced headphones daddy got her. Maybe you are right, but that doesn't make it okay. After all you know what Majestia would say. "

  
"Something about how doing nothing turns everything evil, I think?" Marinette chuckled.

  
"She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." Alya gestured in the direction of Chloe. "Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it. Also on a side note ,what the hell happened with her anyway? " Alya asked

  
"She wanted me to move so she could sit by some new kid, I think. She said they were friends? "

  
"I can't imagine anyone being friends with her willingly"  Alya whispered with a chuckle.

  
As the bell rang , Alya leaned over to Marinette whispering "guess her friend didn't show, lucky us"

  
*▪*▪*▪*

  
While the streets weren't deprived of foot traffic, it was scarcely enough people for him to hide within the crowd. He now found himself crouched behind a buss stop ad, hoping that they wouldn’t see him as they passed. He had watched as the car looped around the block of the school for the third time. He wasn't obtuse, he knew that Nathalie and Gorilla would come looking for him eventually. He just hoped he would have a bit more time. As soon as the car was once again out of sight he bolted out of his hiding place. He began pacing towards the school.  It was in sight now if could get there before they circled the block again then -.

  
From behind him he heard the thump of something crashing to the ground. The old man seemed to come out of nowhere. Adiren didn’t rember seeing him before, but then again he had been a tad bit busy hiding from Nathalie. The fell across the pavement with his cane out of his reach.  A disgruntled groan left the old man's body.  Adrien went up to the old man and offered him his hand.  He took it, his skin feeling like torn pages in a book.  Once the man was on his feet Adrien reached down and grabbed the cane. It looked to be well made.  Sleek mahogany wood with a curve hook. Intricate designs seemed to be sketched into the handle.

The old man offered a smile as he held on to Adrien's forearm for balance.

"Thank you young man," he stared over Adrien's shoulder. “ Your kindness is much appreciated”

Adrien watched as the man walked away, and before he could respond Nathalie and the Gorilla hadcaught up to him. The window rolled down to reveal two very tired looking assistants. 

"Adrien this is hardly approbate behavior. I know you want to go , but please try to respect your father's wishes. He wants nothing but for you to be safe. " 

Nathalie placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. 

"I just want to go. It's my last year in school, and I've never had a real friend. I just want to be normal, please. "

"Adrien please don't make a fuss. We already lost enough time to this endeavor of yours. Now get into the car. Your father will want to speak with you once you return.

Before he could protest the final bell rung. It was too late. Too late again. With a sigh he opened the passenger side door and entered the car.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4xt3f0srjQ  
> This is the video that started my journey to re write the series. I do not claim to be Ordinarydreamer . I just really wanted to credit them for giving me some ideas on where to start with my re write. I plan of making some changes from the plot they made and mine, but they really helped me out a lot.


End file.
